Pocket Full of Dreams
by Sirius123
Summary: Rewrite of 'Dancing in the Dark.' I don't know who it was: God, the Devil, heck, it could have been Zeus. But whoever it was, they fulfilled my wish, and in the oddest way...


**The first very short chapter of 'Pocket Full of Dreams.' This prologue was a bit hard to write. This is my personal experience, after all, and it's rough to look back and think how close I was to death. By the way... This story takes place about a year or two in the past. Right now, I am doing much better then I was, and am now working once more. So no need to worry about me now, folks, if you were, haha!**

**Enjoy the First Chapter, and I'll try to have the next one posted as soon as possible! Really!**

* * *

Ah… The good old days. My high school years. I made my greatest friends there and… Well, I also made a lot of my strange obsessions. There was anime and manga, things ranging from Naruto to Godchild. I played a wide array of video games, and always, always had my nose in a book. I've always had a soft spot for fantasy (Lord of the Rings and Dragonlance being my upmost favorites), so when my friends introduced me to the book series Vampire Hunter D, I was very, very interested.

I read the first… Oh, I don't know, four volumes before I went back to my beloved Dragonlance series. I bought the first volume of the manga when it came out, and then bought the second for my Nook. But I never got too super into it. After all, I didn't really think it could compare to my epic fantasies that blew my mind every time I opened their pages. But… Then I became ill.

It all happened so fast. I was healthy one day, working forty hour weeks at McDonald's and managing to be a full time student at my local Community College. It was stressful, but I was having so much fun… It just seems like life isn't fair, you know? Well, anyways, I became incredibly ill and in the hospital for three months. The doctors flat out told me that this was 'the most extreme case of Lupus' they had ever seen, and were not quite sure if I would make the winter.

It was a rough time, let me tell you. I couldn't do anything by myself. I could barely feed myself. I couldn't stand without help, and I began losing interest in life. It was… Well. Terrible, to say the least. I ended up in the ICU with a ventilator down my throat about a week after my 19th birthday. They told my dad they didn't expect me to survive the night, but I've always been pretty stubborn like that. It must be my Irish genes, right?

Well, anyways, as I recovered, I got back into reading Vampire Hunter D. I don't know, maybe I was just trying to remember my simple High School days, where everything came so easily and I never had to work hard for anything. I'm not quite sure what it was…. But it doesn't change the fact that I became engrossed in D's tales.

Thinking about it, I think I do know why I once more picked up the Vampire Hunter D series. I might have envied D, a little. No matter what happened, he was always… Healthy. He could regenerate quickly, and never became ill. He was strong, independent, and so good looking. (Yes, this was quite the plus. I mean, I'm pretty plain… It would be nice to get a new makeover.) He was just everything I wasn't….. Lucky bastard. I wish I could do something like that. To never be ill again…

That really, really got me thinking. If I could be a Dhampir… If I could be a Half Vampire… At the simple cost of being weakened in the light, but being super strong and able to take care of myself… How nice that would be? To finally be able to move out of my parent's house, to take care of myself, to just… Live my life without the burden of always being weak and pretty much defenseless…

So I began to wish. I began to wish on the first star I saw at night, every shooting star I saw. I began to wish at wishing wells and every time I broke a wish bone. I wished with all my might… To be healthy. To be just. Like. D.

Well, I don't know who it was- God, the Devil, some other being… But my wish came true. And in the oddest way imaginable.


End file.
